


Shiki's Conquest

by Babo12345



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Harems, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: An OC possessed an unique flame that lets him control other people... You know what would happen next.





	Shiki's Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I dont check grammar/spelling  
> 2\. Sorry if my stories are repetitive.  
> 3\. Sorry I'm a sick fck.  
> 4\. Im planning to have this story to be less abusive than others, just your daily mind control/harem story.

Chapter 1: Hayato Gokudera  
The sun has begun to set behind the horizon as Gokudera said goodbye to Tsuna. Like a loyal right hand man, he has just finished accompanying his boss to his home like usual. Even though he would love to come in, knowing that Bianchi was still in the house was good enough of a reason for him to quickly run away right after bidding Tsuna goodbye.  
After running a for while, he slowed down and began to leisurely walk back to his apartment. It has been a good year, he thought, lots of adventures with his boss. Thinking back all the craziness that has happened, he could not help but smiled. A normal day like this, to him, was a reward for all his hard work. Spending time with his friends, accompanying his boss, working as a right hand man. Blessed!  
“Excuse me!” someone called out to Gokudera from behind.  
“What?” He turned around, annoyed that someone has just interrupted his reminiscing.   
Before he could recognize the person who has just called out to him, the guy has already leaned forward, held out his arm, grabbed Gokudera’s hand and began to shake it.  
“My name is Shiki.” the teenager introduced himself.  
Just like that, Gokudera could feel a flow of electricity ran through his head, caused all of his memories with Tsuna and the gang, everything he has treasured to disappear.  
“Now now, Goku chan, dont just stand there, dumbfounded like that. Shouldnt you give your Master a kiss?”  
“A kiss…” Gokudera murmured to himself, confused.  
“Yes. Did you not promise yourself to me? As a slave?”  
“Ah… yes… I’m sorry, master.” His eyes opened wide, lovingly looked at his master in front of him. He then threw down his backpack on the ground and hurriedly embraced the stranger who he called “master.” He quickly gave his master a passionate french kiss as he burrowed his tongue deep inside Shiki’s. Even though he had plenty memories of kissing his master, he could feel like he’s on cloud nine and he could melt away during this kiss. After an unusually long time, Shiki finally broke free of the lustful Gokudera.  
“We’re still outside, Goku chan, dont over do it.”   
“Yes, master.” Gokudera saddened now that the kiss has ended.  
“Let’s walk home to your apartment and continue there, okay?”  
“Yes!” Gokudera enthusiastically replied, causing Shiki to chuckle a bit. After all this planning, Shiki was able to get to use his power on Tsuna and the gang, the very people who has “save the world” so many times. Gokudera would just be his first victim, he thought, whistling the entire time.  
It took only ten minutes for the two to reach Gokudera’s place, but to them, it was forever since both of their sexual drives have reached their max. As soon as Shiki closed the door behind him, the teenager quickly pulled Gokudera close to him and gave him another passionate kiss. Even as their saliva was drooling down their cheeks, Shiki did not stop the kiss as he violently tore off Gokudera’s white shirt, revealing his slave’s soft white skin underneath.   
“Sorry about your shirt, Goku chan!” said Shiki during a brief break from kissing  
“Dont worry about it master.” said Gokudera, his chest arced outward, as if trying to entice his master with his sensual erected nipples.   
Noticed Gokudera’s intention, Shiki slowly ran his lips down his slave’s neck then rested on his inviting nipples and started to suck while swirling his tongue around, sending Gokudera into extreme heat, his precum leaked and fully wetted his underpant.   
“Sorry Im a little hasty.” Smiled Shiki “Let’s take this to our bed, Goku chan.”  
“Yes master!” said Godukera as he got out of his pant and walked to the bedroom almost fully naked. Shiki elected to walk after his devoting slave just to take a look at his slave’s round ass while licking his lip in anticipation.  
Running out of patience, as soon as Gokudera walked close to his bed, Shiki swiftly pushed him down, face toward the bed and tied his hands behind his back.  
“Raise your ass, Goku chan.” ordered Shiki  
Gokudera complied and raised his ass up, just to have Shiki’s mouth attacked it with some gentle bite. Ahhh…. AHHH…. Ahh… AHHHHH…. Goku moaned loudly.  
Shiki then slowly pulled down his slave’s underpant, revealing a tempting white ass and his fully erected, cum-dripping cock.  
“Delicious.” said Shiki as he ground his cock on Gokudera ass slit, while leaning forward to sensually licked Gokudera’s red ear. Both his hands now played with his slave’s nipples, sending the boy into extreme heat  
Ahhhh….. AHH….. AHHHH!!! The unruly teenager moaned in estacy.  
“Master… please stop teasing me. Please ram your cock in me. FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!!”  
“Well, since you asked…” Shiki quickly spread out his slave’s ass cheek, exposed his gaping rosebud. Since it has been thoroughly wetted with his precum, Shiki slammed his ten inches cock into Gokudera’s ass without any reservation. The physical act sent Gokudera into climax as he cummed bucket, his cock twitched uncontrollable, his eyes rolled back to the top of his hand, his saliva drooled like a dog in heat.  
Even though he was a virgin just a few minutes ago, now, the teenager has turned into a complete slut, eagerly receiving his master thrust. After playing with Gokudera’s perky nipples for sometimes, Shiki finally turned the slave over on his back and allowed him to enjoy the loving gaze Gokudera was giving to him. He then assaulted Gokudera’s mouth with his own while his cock continuously pounded Gokudera’s postrate. Even though Shiki would usually last more than half an hour, the tightness and the way Gokudera’s asshole enveloped his cock has proven to be too much for the experienced master.   
“Should I cum inside you, Goku chan?”  
“YES MASTER! PLEASE!!! FILL ME UP!”  
Shiki quickly released his thick cum inside Gokudera for a full minute, filling up his ass. By the time he finished, he could see his slave’s stomach had bulged out a bit due to the unusual amount of his cum. As soon as he pulled his cock out, his semen bursted out like faucet. Gokudera now fully exhausted and just laid there motionless as his master began to spread his cum to all over his well defined body.  
“Lick it clean, Goku chan.”   
Shiki now sat on Gokudera’s chest while slapping his cock against his slave’s face. The teenager quickly took in his master monstrous cock despite the initial gagging then began to lick and suck in every drop of cum while savior his master taste.  
Once gokudera finished, Shiki then laid on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep, with his new naked slave whimpered right next to him and sniffing his pit as instructed.


End file.
